Stay
by cruelnat
Summary: Will Lucian stay, or will he get the revenge he always wanted? Maybe, just maybe, a certain girl can change his mind. This is a one shot between my OC (Lucian) and Raven. I'm a BB/Rae believer, but I just wrote this for fun so enjoy!


**So my first fanfic... Yay! Anyways here's a NOTE: Lucian is an OC. I'm a BB/Rae believer, but I just thought it would be fun if I wrote this so... without a further a do, here's my very first fanfic. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or own the song Timeless. Critics and Grammar Nazis welcomed! This one shot might be included in a real story if you guys like it enough. Well thanks!**

* * *

(Lucian P.O.V)

I knock on her door and she opens it slightly, showing half her face. "Hey you wanna go to one of your depressing café? It's poetry night," I ask her. She bites her lip and averts her eyes. "I'm reading a really good book, and I don't want to stop," she replies. "C'mon Raven. It's poetry night and plus the book is not gonna grow legs and run away. Come on... It's a one in a lifetime opportunity," I say. "It happens every Friday," she says, rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean," I say defensively. She takes a few moments but finally nods in agreement. "Give me a few minutes," she replies, shutting the door. I wait right outside the door. I could have sworn that I smelled dragon in there and that she was talking to somebody... Maybe I was just getting paranoid. Her door opens. "Ready to go?" She nods and follows me down the hall.

(Raven P.O.V) We get out into the cold. Snow was gently billowing around us. I take a quick glance at Lucian and he looks like he isn't bothered by the cold. For me, it was freezing and I wrap my cloak around me tighter. I really regret not dressing warmer. "Hey you look cold. Take my jacket," he says, placing his jacket on my shoulders. I bite my lip and look at him. "Are you sure," I ask him. It was freezing out here and I couldn't believe he was offering me his jacket. "I insist," he replies, smiling. With that answer I slip my arms into the sleeves and zip it up. "Thanks," I reply, offering a small smile. "You know you should smile more," he says, returning my smile.

(Lucian P.O.V) I can't believe I said that. It just slipped out. I mean she really did have a beautiful smile and I thought I ought to tell her before I left... I was being cliché wasn't I? Whatever. "Well what are we waiting for. Race you there," I tell her. "Oh you are on," she says with a smug smile.

We race through the streets. She was just ahead of me but I intended to change that. I scooped up the snow and made it into a snowball. I flung it at her and it hit her in the head. She tumbled head first into the snow and landed on her back. I stop and laugh at her a couple of yards away. "If that's the way you want it," she warns. She makes a snowball almost as big as me with magic and flung it at me. "Ahhh! Hey," I shout, throwing a snowball at her. We began our race again, this time throwing snowballs at each other.

(Raven P.O.V) We were about to finish the race, just ten yards aways. I make the biggest snowball I made yet. "Heads up," I shout, flinging it toward him. "Oh. My. Gosh," he breathes. He overshoots the door, the snowball right behind him. I smirk at his struggle and make the snowball follow him around. "Raven stop," he pleads. I shook my head. I'll give it a few more minutes. "Alright. If I go down you're coming down with me," he shouts over his shoulder. He came running at me with the snowball following behind him. I was too slow to understand what he was planning and it was too late. He slammed right into me with the snowball clashing in behind him.

(Lucian P.O.V) We tumbled through the snow and I landed with a thump. I try to sit up but I slam back down. I open my eyes to find that Raven had landed on top of me. Our faces were just inches away and we could feel each other's breath. "I win," she says, barely breathing. "Yeah I guess you did," I breathe. I sit up and she gets off from me. "Erm. Sorry about that," she apologizes awkwardly. "No problem," I say sincerely. I shake off the snow and open the door. "Ladies first," I say. She rolls her eyes but she enters anyway.

(Raven P.O.V) We enter the place, getting a few glances. I shrug it off and we sit at a table. The goth boy up on stage was reciting poetry and not a single word was heard. "So Raven. I honestly don't know why I invited you here. I mean I guess it was just my way of saying... Nevermind. I should be quiet. We're getting weird looks from people anyways," Lucian says. The boy finishes and the host comes up on stage. "Next we're picking the most obnoxious person here. You," the host says, pointing a finger at Lucian. I was about to jump to his defense but his smile stops me. "Of course," he says, getting up.

(Lucian P.O.V) I walk on stage and look down at the crowd. They all look at me with little interest. "Ummm... Well I guess you're more interested in depressing poetry, but I'm doing something a bit different," I say through the microphone. I walk back from the microphone and scan the crowd. I spot someone strumming a guitar and I walk to him. "Can I borrow that," I ask him. He shrugs indifferently and hands it over. I walk back over on stage and say, "This song is called 'Timeless.' "

Every day day day

I fall for you a little more

And every night night night

I dream of you so beautiful

(Ye-ey)

Everytime we laugh

I see the sparks flying

And everytime you blush

I feel those butterflies

And baby how we feel

Will always be in style

Forever and ever…

This love is never gonna fade

We are timeless

We are timeless

My heart will never ever change

We are timeless

We are timeless

And we're gonna live

Our love will always feel this way

We are timeless…

We are timeless…

I finish the last verse and lock my eyes with Raven. I'm the first to pull away. "Goodbye, " I tell her, giving back the guitar. I push the door open and into the cold snow.

(Raven P.O.V) I stand there in indecision. I run toward him and stop. "What do you think you're doing," I ask with a smug smile. He lets out a breath of frustration, something he normally doesn't do. "Raven please don't make it harder than it already is. I'm leaving and that's final," he says with a frustrated tone.

(Lucian P.O.V) I turn around and look at her in the eye. I can't tell whether she's glad that I'm leaving or she's sad. "Why did you come out here," I ask her. "To give you your jacket," she says lamely, fumbling with the jacket. She walks over and hands me the jacket and I take it back. "Why are you leaving," she asks with a shaky voice. Why is she asking me these questions? "Raven I think I may have found my dad and I got his scent. I want revenge. All I am is a scared boy who can't sleep easy at night until his dad is dead," I reply grimly. "Why do you have to go? Let us help you," she says, biting her lip in uncertainty. "Fine. Give me one good reason to stay," I say, crossing my arms.

(Raven P.O.V) My heart was pounding in my ears. One good reason to stay? One good reason. What does he want to hear? He's got friends, he's got support, what? "Yeah that's what I thought," he says, turning on his heels. "Wait," I say, catching his elbow. My mind raced as I thought on what I was going to do. He looks at me with impatient eyes. "Well," he asks one more time. I press my lips against his and close my eyes.

(Lucian P.O.V) My eyes open wide in shock, but I quickly close them. She pulls away and already I miss that kiss. I open my eyes and find that I'm staring into her deep amethyst eyes. "Is that the reason you were looking for," she asks softly. Words catch in my throat as she stands there, waiting for an answer. "Yeah I guess you would've wanted it from Starfire," she says slightly disappointed, taking a step back. I move forward and cup her chin in my hands. I press my lips to hers and pull away. "Does that answer your question," I say with a smile.


End file.
